batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bradley Martin
Bradley Martin was a popular, beautiful, and affluent young girl who befriended Norman Bates out of kindness, but ultimately found herself drawn to him in other, deeper ways. Biography Season 1 Out of kindness, Bradley befriended Norman Bates when he moved to White Pine Bay with his mother, Norma Bates. Bradley invited Norman to a party, where they flirted with each other until Bradley's boyfriend Richard Sylmore interrupted. (First You Dream, Then You Die) Bradley's father, Jerry Martin, died in front of her and her friends; his car crashed, and his body was badly burnt. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) Bradley heavily mourned her father's death, and Norman supported and consoled her. She contacted him one night, and after Dylan's insistence, Norman asked to come over. Bradley told him to come over right away, and they ended up sleeping together. (Trust Me) Norman later went to Bradley's house again. This time, however, she told him that she didn't feel "that way" about him and that they were not a couple. Norman angrily stormed off, but she went after him and comforted him with a hug (possibly preventing him from blacking out and killing her). (The Man in Number 9) Bradley was upset when "rumors" about her and Norman sleeping together spread at school; the source was Emma Decody. Bradley confronted Norman about this, and he, in turn, confronted Emma. She apologized and explained that she had only been trying to protect Norman's feelings. (A Boy and His Dog) Bradley approached Norman's older brother, Dylan Massett, who had replaced her father at work. She convinced Dylan to help her retrieve some items from her father's former office, and in doing so, they were nearly shot by Dylan's partner, Remo. Upon discovering love letters exchanged between her father and someone known as "B" (implying her father had an affair), Bradley broke down in tears. (Underwater) The next day, Dylan and Bradley bond over their experience of retrieving her father's items and nearly getting shot. Norman overhears them, angering him. That night, Bradley goes to the winter formal with her boyfriend, Richard Sylmore, who eventually punches Norman after he continuously eyed Bradley. (Midnight) Season 2 Bradley attempted suicide and was subsequently placed into a mental hospital for four months. Upon being released, she learned that Blaire Watson was the mysterious "B" and that Gil Turner might have been the one who killed her father. Bradley showed up at Gil's house one night, seemingly trying to get information about her father, but ended up shooting Gil in the head and killing him. Panicked, Bradley went to Norman's house, asking for his help. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Norman hid Bradley in the basement of his house, unbeknownst to Norma and Dylan. Norman, unaware of the details of Bradley's predicament, questioned her as to why she needed his help. Bradley resisted his questions at first, but soon confessed to murdering Gil. Norman planned to help Bradley leave town and start a new life elsewhere; however, he was stuck at a musical audition with Norma when the time came for Bradley to leave. Thinking quickly, Norman contacted Dylan and asked him to help Bradley. Honoring Norman's request, Dylan picked her up and encouraged Bradley to write a suicide note in order to successfully cover her tracks. Agreeing, Bradley wrote the suicide note and boarded a bus to Boston. Later, Dylan gave Norman her thank you note which simply stated that he was the best person she had ever known. (Shadow of a Doubt) Season 3 As Norman chased Juno down a darkened stretch of road, he came to a stop when he saw another person standing in front him. She turned and revealed herself to be Bradley. (The Pit) Norman asked her why she had returned and she said that she didn't want to be dead any more. He decided to allow her to sleep in one of the motel rooms and gave her food, before she asked him if he could give her mother a message from her to say that she was actually okay. They drove to her mother's house and Bradley was shocked to discover that she had re-married. When her mother and her husband departed, Bradley decided to do some exploring around the house and used a house key hidden under a candle to enter. They found several photos of her mother and her new husband and only one of Bradley, which Bradley admitted to hating. They went upstairs and found that the decor was different and that Bradley's bedroom was now a fitness room. They went back to the car, where Bradley broke down and Norman held her hand to comfort her. They stopped by the sea and Norman admitted that he was a bad person. That evening when they were back in the motel room, Bradley asked Norman what he had meant when he said he was bad and he admitted to having mental problems. She then told him about the night he showed up at her house about to profess his love for her. She put her arms around his neck and admitted she had feelings for him, before they kissed. They then engaged in more kissing and started making out, but Norman kept seeing 'Norma' who was disapproving of what was happening. Things came to a stop when he decided to leave the room and as he was walking back to the house, 'Norma' told him that Bradley needed to be dealt with. (Crazy) Bradley broke into her mother's house in order to steal jewelry and thrashed the place. When Norman went to her motel room, she told him that she had enough money for them to get by and would leave that evening. After escaping the basement, Bradley picked them up and they drove out of White Pine Bay but 'Norma' wanted to speak to her and Norman forced the car off the road into the woods. 'Norma' got out of the car and grabbed Bradley out of the driver's seat. Bradley tried to run but tripped, leading 'Norma' to bash her head repeatedly against a rock, killing her. Norman drove to the fishing docks and after viewing Bradley's motionless body in the trunk, disposed of the car in the water. (Unconscious) Killings *'Gil Turner': Shot in the head with Jerry Martin's gun. (in Gone But Not Forgotten) Gallery Bradley Martin.PNG Images.jpg Norman meets bradley and her friends.png 18498-1-7.jpg Bradley and norman in the car.png Norman and bradley talk at the party.png 02-bradley-and-norman-walk-to-the-bus-stop.jpg 07-bradley-visits-norman-in-the-hospital.jpg tumblr_inline_n2n71o8snz1rx5qhf.jpg|Bradley and Dylan GBNFS2EP1_31.jpg GBNFS2EP1_51.jpg GBNFS2EP1_52.jpg GBNFS2EP1_53.jpg GBNFS2EP1_54.jpg GBNFS2EP1_55.jpg GBNFS2EP1_56.jpg GBNFS2EP1_57.jpg GBNFS2EP1_58.jpg GBNFS2EP1_88.jpg GBNFS2EP1_89.jpg GBNFS2EP1_90.jpg GBNFS2EP1_94.jpg GBNFS2EP1_98.jpg GBNFS2EP1_99.jpg GBNFS2EP1_100.jpg GBNFS2EP1_101.jpg GBNFS2EP1_102.jpg GBNFS2EP1_103.jpg GBNFS2EP1_104.jpg GBNFS2EP1_105.jpg GBNFS2EP1_106.jpg GBNFS2EP1_109.jpg GBNFS2EP1_110.jpg GBNFS2EP1_112.jpg GBNFS2EP1_114.jpg GBNFS2EP1_160.jpg GBNFS2EP1_164.jpg GBNFS2EP1_165.jpg GBNFS2EP1_168.jpg GBNFS2EP1_169.jpg GBNFS2EP1_170.jpg GBNFS2EP1_200.jpg GBNFS2EP1_201.jpg GBNFS2EP1_202.jpg GBNFS2EP1_203.jpg GBNFS2EP1_204.jpg GBNFS2EP1_206.jpg GBNFS2EP1_208.jpg GBNFS2EP1_209.jpg GBNFS2EP1_213.jpg GBNFS2EP1_215.jpg GBNFS2EP1_217.jpg GBNFS2EP1_218.jpg GBNFS2EP1_220.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_2.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_4.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_5.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_7.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_10.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_104.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_105.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_115.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_135.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_139.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_140.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_141.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_143.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_146.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_147.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_148.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_180.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_181.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_212.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_213.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_236.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_238.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_241.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_242.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_252.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_253.jpg ThePitS3E8.png CrazyS3E9 1.png CrazyS3E9 2.png CrazyS3E9 3.png CrazyS3E9 4.png CrazyS3E9 5.png CrazyS3E9 6.png CrazyS3E9 7.png CrazyS3E9 8.png CrazyS3E9 9.png CrazyS3E9 10.png CrazyS3E9 11.png CrazyS3E9 12.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters